


First Birthdays And First Times

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail turns a year old and it’s a day full of important conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Birthdays And First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to hurry up and write this before February because that’s when the big bang fic for this series comes out, and I’m quite happy with how it turned out even though I felt a bit rushed.

It was hard to believe a year had gone by since Abigail was born, but as it approached Sherlock made plans. Molly had said it would be a good idea to throw a party, since Abigail had friends now, and she offered to let them have the party at her home since she already hosted some indoor play dates there. Even though Sherlock’s home was childproofed there was still too much for the older children to get into there, so no one wanted to risk it.

Molly, Sherlock and John threw themselves into planning the party, though it never got out of hand. It was going to be a small and simple affair, with friends and family. His mother and brother had both said they would attend, and the only reason this made him nervous was because it would be the first time his mother had met Molly. That made him more nervous than the idea that the party might be an unmitigated disaster.

Finally the big day approached. Sherlock bundled Abigail up at noon and went to Molly’s home to help set things up. John was accompanying him, and both he and Molly had taken the entire day off from work. They got there around noon, and Sherlock put Abigail in the portable crib as they began to decorate. They finished just as the first child arrived.

Within an hour all the guests were there except Sherlock’s family. He was making small talk with the other parents as the children played, but his insides were gnawing at him. Finally there was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw both Mycroft and his mother standing there, gifts in hand. “Hello, dear,” his mother said brightly.

Sherlock leaned over and gave her a hug. “Hello, Mum.”

She pulled away from the hug and looked behind him. “Your girlfriend has a very nice flat,” she said with an approving nod.

“She’ll be pleased to hear that,” Sherlock said with a slight grin. He looked over at Mycroft. “Mycroft.”

“Sherlock,” he said with an answering nod. “It will be interesting to have an extended conversation with Miss Hooper that doesn’t involve dead bodies.”

“Well, she’s over in the kitchen,” he said, wanting to get the initial introductions over and done with. “Follow me?” He moved out of the way and his mother and Mycroft came inside, depositing their presents on the table with the rest of them and avoiding the children playing in the living room. Sherlock lead them into the kitchen and waited for Molly to notice them. “Molly, I’d like to introduce you to my mother Victoria, and you know my brother Mycroft.”

“Oh! Hello,” Molly said, a wide smile on her face. She extended her hand to Mycroft, who shook it, then to his mother. But his mother surprised her by enveloping Molly in a hug, which she returned after a moment. When Victoria pulled away, Molly looked slightly confused. “Not that I don’t mind, but…”

“You’ve made my son very happy,” Victoria said with a smile. “I never thought he would settle down with anyone. I worried he would be alone for the rest of his life.”

“Oh,” Molly said with a nod. She reached over for Sherlock’s hand. “Well, I don’t plan on letting him go any time soon. He’s stuck with me for a long while yet.”

Sherlock grinned at her slightly and relaxed. “I’m glad to know that,” he said.

“Perhaps we could talk?” Victoria said. “I would love to get to know you better.”

Molly nodded. “Yes, of course. If that’s all right with you?” she asked, turning towards Sherlock.

He nodded. “I have no objections.”

“Wonderful!” Victoria said, a wide smile on her face. “I saw some space on the sofa.”

Molly nodded and picked up her drink, leading Sherlock’s mother to the sofa, leaving Mycroft and Sherlock alone in the kitchen. “You could have done much worse,” Mycroft said, getting himself a drink.

“John said much the same thing when we began dating,” Sherlock said, picking up something to eat. “She’s not Irene, and for that I am glad.”

“Yes, I think Mother will find her to be a much more suitable daughter-in-law, should it progress to that point.”

“I’m not even thinking that far ahead,” Sherlock said, his eyes going over to the two women. “I’m taking this relationship a day at a time.”

“Still,” Mycroft said. He took a sip of his drink. “Have you heard from Irene?”

“She sent a package that arrived yesterday with gifts for Abigail. It was a bit larger than previous packages.”

“I didn’t think she would stay completely uninvolved,” Mycroft said with a sigh.

“She’s made no overtures to take Abigail back, if that’s worrying you,” Sherlock said, making himself a drink. “I think her contributions will be the occasional gift and money.”

“I hope so.” He looked around. “If it’s all right, I would like to go see the birthday girl.”

Sherlock grinned. “Just look for the cluster with John and the most children in one place,” he said. Mycroft nodded and moved away from his brother. Sherlock watched, taking everything in. Things were going well, and they continued to go well even after the gifts were opened and the cake was served. Sherlock put the video camera Molly had gotten him a few weeks back to good use. Finally the party was over, leaving Molly, John and the Holmes family. Victoria suggested they all go out to dinner, her treat, and everyone accepted, even Mycroft. Molly came back to 221B Baker Street when dinner was over, and Sherlock let them all in as he carried Abigail and Molly and John carried armfuls of presents. “All in all, the day has gone extremely well,” he said.

“Your mother is a fascinating woman,” Molly said as Sherlock led the way into his and Abigail’s bedroom. “I got the feeling she likes me a lot.”

“She adores you,” John said from behind her. “Which is very good, since we all hope you stick around for a long time.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Molly said with a chuckle. Sherlock opened the bedroom door and then deposited Abigail in her crib while John and Molly put her presents by the dresser Abigail used. “Well, I suppose I should head home now.”

“Stay here tonight,” Sherlock said as John left the room.

“Are you sure? Abigail’s here,” she said, slightly nervously.

“Just because things happen when I stay at your home doesn’t mean anything has to happen here,” he said, going over to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I do not relish the idea of sleeping alone tonight.”

She grinned at him. “All right. I’ll stay. But I need to get up early to go home and change before work.” Then she frowned. “Though I don’t have anything to sleep in, I just realized.”

“You could always wear one of my shirts,” Sherlock said.

“The purple one?” she asked. He raised an eyebrow. “That’s my favorite of your shirts. You look incredibly sexy when you wear it.”

He chuckled slightly. “It’s clean, so I suppose it’s all right. Do you want to sleep now?”

She nodded. “At the very least it will give us a chance to get some sleep before Abigail wakes up.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and fiddled with it for a moment. Sherlock assumed she was setting her alarm.

He nodded and went to his closet, pulling out the shirt. He handed it to her, then began to get undressed and ready for bed, watching her as she undressed as well. She was dressed before he was, and he had to admit the sight of her in his shirt was very appealing. “I may give you that shirt to sleep in if you stay over again. It looks very good on you.”

She blushed slightly. “I think it looks better on you.”

“You’d be surprised,” he said.

“You know, if you want to keep a few things at my place, that would be all right,” she said slowly. “For when you stay over.”

“And you may keep things here as well,” he said as he finished getting dressed. He went over to the bed and pulled back the blanket and sheet, and she did the same on the other side. They both climbed into his bed and he pulled her against him, her back to his chest, and he draped an arm over her waist. “Good night, Molly,” he said quietly.

“Good night, Sherlock,” she said, lifting one of his hands up and kissing the palm. He drifted off to sleep not soon afterwards, and it was at least a few hours when he woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over and sat up slightly, and saw Molly standing over by Abigail’s crib. He had forgotten Molly was a lighter sleeper than he was, and Abigail must have been fussing. He sat up more and saw Molly pacing slightly, Abigail in her arms, singing to her softly. After a moment she noticed he was awake. “I’m sorry. I just…I thought I’d let you get some extra sleep,” she said.

“It’s all right,” he said, getting out of bed. He came over to them, taking a good look at them. If he was honest with himself, these were the two most important females in his life, and the scene seemed almost perfect to him. “I’m just sorry she woke you up.”

“Well, she’s asleep again now,” Molly said, removing the cup that she had given Abigail to drink. Sherlock took Abigail from her and put her in the crib as Molly moved back to the bed. After kissing his daughter’s forehead he rejoined her. “Are you sure it was all right?”

“Yes, Molly. It was quite all right.” She turned to face him, and he reached over and touched her face gently. “Though next time feel free to wake me up and make me do it.”

“It was kind of nice,” she said with a smile. “I haven’t gotten to spend as much time alone with her lately.”

He caressed her cheek with his thumb slightly. “If you would like to spend more time alone with her I can arrange that.”

“Really?” she said, her smile widening.

He nodded slightly. “I trust you to take good care of her. If you want to have some female bonding time, I can see to it that you get some.”

“I would like that a lot,” she said. She scooted forward until their bodies were just touching, and she kissed him. She may have intended it to be brief but he put an arm around her and kept her close. When she finally pulled away she rested her forehead against his. “Keep that up and you might not get back to sleep tonight,” she murmured.

“No, we both need sleep tonight. She’ll probably be waking up again in a few hours.” She turned in his arms and he held her close again. “I would like it if you stayed here again, if that’s all right.”

“I’ll stay over again,” she said, and he tightened his hold on her. “We just have to be careful that nothing happens.”

“I can control my libido,” he said.

“I just hope I can control mine,” she said, and he chuckled by her ear slightly. “I’m going to try and go back to sleep now. Good night.”

“Good night,” he said. It took him longer to fall asleep this time, but he realized that this was a turning point in things, and he needed to do some hard thinking about which direction he wanted things to go in from here on out.


End file.
